Good Charlottes: My Bloody Valentine
by Phat Katt
Summary: 1-shot Naru's got a Valentine, and when she thinks the peak of their relationship might happen, she receives phone calls from an unknown person. She doesn't understand them, until the mysterious caller reveals it all. She knows Otogi is in trouble, can sh


Okay, this is unfair so I'll just type down my misery to you all....  
  
Honda: Yaaaay, yippee for you....  
  
Shut up!!  
  
My computer's whole hard-drive got wiped, I have no Microsoft Word, I can't draw on SSP, and I'm stuck with being nice to my sister FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!!  
  
Honda: Wow, harsh...  
  
Yesh, I know... oh well! ^^  
  
This is a one-shot for my friend Naru ^^ She's been obsessing over Good Charlotte lately, and so have I, so I decided to make this one-shot fic. ^^ Have "fun" Naru!! (Otogi/OC.)  
  
A/N: This is a song fic based on Good Charlotte's, "My Bloody Valentine." Rated PG-13 for character death and violent subjects. ^^ Gee, aren't I a little bit too happy for a death to be happening....? Oh well -.- Oh yeah, I don't own Good Charlotte, (they own themselves) or Yu-Gi-Oh (they don't own themselves same thing I guess, lol). The song will be at the end of the fic rather then in between every two paragraphs, cause that's just annoying, lol. Oh, there will be no authors notes at the end of the fic, so, R+R!!  
  
~*~  
  
It was February 14, Valentines day. A time when giddy school girls received heat-shaped cards being asked to be someone's Valentine. Not Naru though, she already had her Valentine. She was rather excited for supper, Otogi would be taking her to one of her favourite restaurants, just because of Valentines Day.  
  
She made her way through the rest of her classes barely awake and rushed home to her mansion to get ready for the following night, Math questions and Spelling Mistakes racing through her mind. As soon as she took a step in though the front door, the phones started ringing off the hook. "Not now," she muttered under her breath. She raced and picked up the phone, "Hello..?"  
  
No one there.  
  
"Hello....?"  
  
Heavy panting was heard over the other line, it started to freak Naru out. She usually didn't get scared this easily, but she suspected it to be someone she knew.  
  
"Vicky is that you?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"If you don't stop calling this number I'm calling the Police," and with that she slammed the receiver down and ignored the call.  
  
She raced up to her room, flung open the closet doors and started to pick out a outfit to wear to supper. 'It should be casual, yet fancy in a new way,' she thought to herself and she picked out black bellbottom jeans and a blue denim jacket. She looked down at her drawer and picked out a white spaghetti-strapped top. She put on her outfit and gazed into her full- length mirror, "Perfect," she thought aloud.  
  
A hour later, the door bell rang and Naru walked slowly to the door, opened it and peered outside. Otogi stood there wearing his usual outfit, and Naru didn't expect anything less of him. She smiled, "So, shall we be off?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Otogi said with a smile as he lead the way to his convertible.  
  
It took about 15 minutes to get to the restaurant, so in that time they got to talk about how they spent the morning without each other, but no matter what the other said, they were still valentines.  
  
**  
  
"Supper was great," Naru told him while they walked along the beach's boardwalk. She clung onto her arm as they walked step-by-step.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Otogi said. He leaned over and kissed Naru softly on the forehead. "Listen, It's getting late out, why don't I drive you home?"  
  
Naru nodded and smiled, "Alright, it's also getting pretty chilly too,"  
  
Otogi nodded, "C'mon," he said, and he once again led the way to his convertible. About 7 minutes later, they arrived back at Naru's house. She opened the car door and walked around to the driver's side. Her valentine smiled, and she smiled back. Naru leant over and kissed Otogi goodbye, and she walked into the house. She took off her shoes and unbuttoned her jacket, throwing it on the sofa and sitting on it afterwards. She flicked on the T.V. and at that exact moment, it began to rain very hard. VERY hard.  
  
The phone rang after about 15 minutes of her show. Naru sighed and stood up, walking over to the second phone in her house and lifting up the phone from the receiver. "Hello,"  
  
"Naru," came a familiar voice. Or wait, was it familiar? Naru couldn't tell. She felt as though she knew the person, but wasn't friends with him, or her.  
  
"Otogi, is that you?" was her first guess.  
  
The person on the other side was not pleased with her guess, "YOU'VE ALWAYS LOVED OTOGI, WHY HAVE YOU ALWAYS LOVED OTOGI, I'VE LOVED YOU SO MUCH LONGER, BE MINE NARU, BE MINE." he yelled.  
  
Naru was afraid, too afraid. She slammed the phone down, only to receive another one only seconds later, "WHO ARE YOU? LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she screamed into the receiver.  
  
"You've only got me now, Naru, I'm your only valentine now, Naru, Love me Naru, LOVE ME AS THOUGH I WAS OTOGI!" the unknown caller yelled with sobs of anger. He hung up. Naru hung up, then picked up the phone again, calling 911. She understood perfectly what the call meant.  
  
"911, please state your emergency," the Operator said calmly.  
  
"Get the Police and a Ambulance to Mr. Devlin's Dungeon Dice Monsters shop, I think someone might have killed him," she said.  
  
**  
  
She stood outside the shop, which no longer contained Otogi's body. She watched as he was covered in a white blanket and placed into the back of the ambulance. A Police officer came forward, "I'm sorry Miss. There was nothing we could do to prevent it, but, we will try to find the murderer."  
  
Naru ignored the confident police man, she had watched T.V. shows like this before, it had usually taken a crew of detectives to figure out the case, and it cost a lot, it also took over three years. She needed a miracle for the person to ever be caught.  
  
She looked and another spectator standing in front of the shop. "IT WAS YOU," she screamed.  
  
Police immediately surrounded the unknown boy. "KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI, HOW DARE YOU!" Naru cried as she walked forward. "POLICE, THIS IS MY EX-BOYFRIEND, ARREST HIM, HE KILLED OTOGI," she screeched.  
  
Jou smirked, "I did," he said knowingly. He laughed, "First, I slit his throat," he said, also talking with his head. "Then I cut his arms and brought a gun to his forehead, and he instantly went to begging mode..he begged me not to kill him, I DID IT FOR US TO BE TOGETHER NARU!" He started yelling as the cops tried to shove him into the back or the cruiser, "I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVED YOU, I WANTED TO BE YOUR VALENTINE!"  
  
Naru ignored him, knowing the man who had killed her love would get the punishment he deserved, "You didn't do it because you loved me," she said aloud, "You did it because you knew you needed me,"  
  
**  
  
Oh my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I ripped out his throat  
  
And called you on the telephone to  
  
Take off my disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry when you  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he dies  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Singin'  
  
Oh my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
There was police and flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night  
  
And the headlines read  
  
A lover died  
  
No telltale heart was left to find when you  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he dies  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Singin'  
  
Oh my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight  
  
He dropped you off I followed him home  
  
Then I  
  
Stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do  
  
Cause I'm so in love with you  
  
Oh my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight. 


End file.
